Broken Dreams
by Julianne envy U
Summary: When two hearts that have been broken come together, what will become of them? Revamping & Continuing Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling the Pain**

It had been exactly one hundred years since Edward had met a beautiful girl in suburbia known as Kim Boggs. Every day had haunted him with memories ever since and it had driven him to insanity. His one and only love was gone; never for him to see again. It had killed him inside. The pain was extraordinarily deep, and poor Edward had tried time and time again to put an end to his misery. He tried his only option: suicide. However, the lost and grief-stricken Edward had one major flaw; he couldn't. He needed love but feared he would never feel that passion ever again. Not after what he'd been through.

He still remembered when the hearse drove throughout the neighborhood. It was as if it was wandering about; looking for prey to devour. Edward didn't know at the time what a hearse was, but he still remembered when it had come to Kim's old house to receive his kind founder, Peg Boggs. It had caused a deep pain inside him. Peg would have never woken up as never would his father. Alas, many years later, in the newest house that Edward knew to be Kim's, another hearse had come; this time for Kim. The pain welling inside of Edward was so great; he threatened to kill himself right then and there. It was the last time he'd wanted to feel grief. Having sharp shears of metal for hands would have been easy for killing others, but poor Edward couldn't kill himself. That was when the insanity overcame him. He was dead inside.

**A New Beginning**

All Emily ever wanted was to be normal. She was sometimes considered gothic because of her depressed moods and black attire, but she had a reason for being this way. When she was just a baby, a major car accident had killed both of her parents and her younger sister, Amy. She had also suffered an injury to her foot, making it harder for her to move around. The only family that she had left to live with was her grandmother, Ellie Miller.

Ellie lived in a small suburban neighborhood in one of the smallest towns in Florida. Ellie's house was hidden beneath a monstrous mountain with a large mansion sitting right at the top. Ever since Emily had lived there, she had never known anything about that mansion. She had always wondered, but she was never interested enough to ask…..until one day.

As Ellie was channel surfing through random talk shows and soap operas on the television, Emily walked into the room with a hint of wonder in her eyes. She had wondered long enough about that mansion. She was already fourteen and had held her tongue ever since she had lived there. It was time to ask.

"Grandma," She began, "Why is there a mansion on that mountain? I've always wanted to know, but I've never asked before. Tell me….please?" There was a look of sadness in her pale face.

Ellie looked surprised. She'd never even thought of that mansion being there. She imagined it as to be only a random bit of shrubbery and nothing was special about it at all. She replied, "Emily, there is nothing to say about that place. It has been there for ages and nobody knows anything about it. There have been fables told to us as children about it being haunted by a restless spirit….and other tales about it being the home of nothing but dust bunnies. Nobody wants it removed from the area so it has stayed. There is nothing to know about it."

Emily felt unsure about her grandmother's answer. She felt a sudden urge to go exploring that mansion; to soak in every detail that she wanted to know about. She was determined to go right at that moment…..but she knew she had to wait. Something just didn't seem right when her grandmother gave a look of mischief to her. It was very frightening and Emily didn't want to know what her grandmother meant by it.

"Why don't you run off to bed," she began, "you look tired and you should get some sleep." Ellie smiled. She was hiding something that she didn't want Emily to know about. It was a haunting secret that was keeping her from telling the truth. "Run along, now." She made shooing gestures to her granddaughter and watched her scamper off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Feelings**

As Emily lay under the soft, warm covers of her bed in the sanctity of her room, a mischievous plan was brewing in her mind. _'I have to go to that mansion…I just KNOW that I need to…I just can't figure out why'_

She suppressed a heavy sigh and rolled to her side to ponder her proposition. _'How will I sneak past grandma? She seems to be onto me'_ While thinking of consequences that she may face, Emily stared at her wall. It wasn't a normal thing for her to do at all but something was telling her to look carefully at that wall.

'_What is it?' _She thought to herself. _'What's so special about that wall? Am I going insane?'_

That question had floated through Emily's mind countless times. It had been a week since she had asked Ellie about the mansion on the mountain and ever since she had been getting a strange feeling in her gut when she went to sleep at night. It was as if something or someone was watching her; as if they were keeping her safe with their eyes. She slowly pushed the thought away and drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Fallen Tragedy**

Early that morning, Emily quickly woke up from a mysterious dream she'd been having and rose; preparing for her long day of school. "I am so sick of school!" she said aloud. While searching through countless drawers looking for her favorite pair of black and purple striped socks, Emily noticed something. There was a small etching in the very bottom of her drawer…it was barely large enough to be read, but it read as this: **"As my days go on, I still won't forget him. No matter what I do, he will always be in my heart. He is my love. He is Edward" –Kim Boggs**

Emily's heart jumped. _'Who is this Kim Boggs? Who is Edward and what does this mean? Why haven't I noticed this before?'_

As Emily was asking herself a boat-load of trivia about this strange discovery, she suddenly heard it; the noise that would change her forever. It was the sound of coughing.

"Grandma?" was all that Emily could choke out. Her heart was pounding ferociously in her chest and she didn't know what to do.

The last time her grandmother had coughed so violently was when she had her last seizure. This wasn't something that Emily would be able to bear. She quickly jolted down the stairs to the kitchen where she saw the worst shock of her eyes; her grandma laying on the floor, gasping for air. At seeing this, Emily squealed in panic. _'help,' _she thought, _'I have to get help…NOW!'_

**A Lost Soul**

It was a mild spring morning as Emily watched the casket being hauled into the grave. She couldn't hold back the tears. They came streaming down her face; a waterfall of agony in her beautiful green eyes.

'_Why did she have to go?'_ thought Emily. _'Why did she leave me? I have no family!'_

The casket was finally under the ground and the funeral was over. Emily was alone once more with certainly nowhere to go. It had been discussed by the neighbors what was to be done with her, but in the end, they decided she would manage by herself in her grandmother's house. She was 15 after all. (Note: Her birthday was two days previous to her grandmother's death)

Edward sat at a window; gazing over suburbia. It seemed to him that many people had been bustling around lately…but they all had one thing in common: They were wearing black.

This was a memory Edward remembered well. The last time the occupants of suburbia had all been in their black outfits, someone had died. His Kim had died. This brought utter horror into his blank expression as he continued gazing; looking for a sign for what might be wrong. That was when he saw it.

A black hearse, as he had seen twice before, pulled into the driveway of the exact house that Kim had lived in as a teenager; the house HE had lived in. Why was there a hearse there? Why? What is wrong with my family!

Edward stormed off in a rage. He didn't know that the death was of someone he did not know, but nevertheless he couldn't stand the death of anyone; not even his mortal enemy.

Emily stepped out of the hearse and thanked the driver for taking her back to the house. _'This is it,' _she thought, _'this is where I'm alone forever'_

Little did she know that her life was about to become much better; even better than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange Feelings**

Emily sat alone on her grandmother's couch and silently thought to herself. _'I suppose this is MY couch now that grandma is…is…de-dea .gone' _She heaved a heavy sigh and walked off into the kitchen to make herself a bologna sandwich.

As she removed the bologna from the container, she knocked some juice from the counter over and it spilled all over her favorite black dress. She shrieked and suddenly broke down crying.

_'Why does everything bad have to happen to me!' _She screamed to herself between each sob. _'What did I do to deserve this?' _

Slowly, she got up and headed off to the bathroom when she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She stopped and turned toward the window.

As she did so, she noticed the monstrous mountain with the mansion on top towering over her house and felt like there was a pair of eyes watching her from the window. She couldn't figure out why she felt this way but it was scaring her and she didn't know what to do about it. She quickly turned away and ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

**Looking for a miracle**

When Emily had changed from her black dress into a more comfortable black t-shirt with a matching black skirt, she decided that she would pay a visit to the old mansion. Now that her grandmother was gone, she wouldn't be trying to stop her.

_'Before grandmother died, she was as careful not to mention that mansion as I was to not ask about it……she must be hiding something.'_

Emily quickly ran out the door and went straight up to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown Miracle**

Emily trudged briskly up the enormous mountain that the mansion was placed upon. She could feel in her blood that something up in that mansion was calling to her; as if whispering her name by night. That something made her feel both scared and comforted. She didn't care what it was now because she had nothing more to lose.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Emily stopped at the top of the mountain in front of two rusted-over entrance gates and quickly fell to the ground. She was exhausted and decided that she would need to rest before facing any unknown beyond.

"Man, I really need to start exercising more often. I've just never had time."

Desperately choking between each word, Emily decided she'd be on the ground for a while, so she tried to make herself comfortable.

Carefully getting onto her knees, she inched her way over to a nice patch of moss and effortlessly plopped down onto it.

"Ew…it's wet."

Sighing, she thought that she would never have the energy to get up and explore the mansion that haunted her thoughts and feelings.

"Why does it bother me so? My life is ruined anyway. Does this thing actually plan to make it any worse?"

About thirty minutes later, after she was fully recovered from her hike, Emily proceeded slowly toward the rusty, old gates.

She noticed that there was a small gap in-between the two gates and her slender figure provided the perfect fit, allowing her to push through.

As Emily walked into the courtyard, her eyes sparkled with dazed wonder.

Surrounding her were the most beautifully cut topiaries that she had ever laid her eyes on. There was a three-sectioned water dragon topiary, which really got her attention, whose body emerged from the ground several times until you could see the tail. She also notices a wonderfully cut stag and a whole assortment of woodland creatures. But there was a topiary that really caught Emily's attention. In a center, flower-surrounded circle, there was a large image of a hand (a right-hand to be more specific)

With no fear towards the interesting design, Emily proceeded toward the odd hand topiary and was about to touch the thumb when she heard a creaking sound coming from the upstairs window that overlooked the garden.

Emily's head shot bolt-upright as she glared to see what had caused the noise, when she noticed a shadow moving quickly away from the window. More amused than confused, Emily slowly walked up to the front door of the mansion.

"I really don't know why I'm doing this, but here goes…"

Saying this, Emily firmly grasped the door handle and slowly pushed the ancient door open.

**Sorry to take SO long to update and sorry for the extremely short, crappy chapter, but I wanted to review as soon as possible so I wouldn't let anyone down…life has been eating away at my heels and I'm trying my best to keep up with what I'm writing. I'll try and update more often and faster in the future, so sorry for all my past mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm sure everyone has given up on me now, but I'm finally going to update this story. I doubt it's going to be any good and my writing style has changed considerably since the last time I've written. Hopefully those of you who wanted me to update will still be interested to see where this story will go – I'm rather interested myself! Once more, I'd like to apologize for the absolutely unforgivable delay between updates. Perhaps I'll be able to update a bit more periodically this time! Much love and happy reading!**

Upon entering the mansion, Emily's eyes widened in awe. Every surface was covered in thick dust, surely meaning that the place hadn't been occupied for quite some time. If the topiaries in the garden were anything to go by, she was curious as to why there seemed to be a lack of beauty or care within the confines of these walls. True, there was an elegance to the place that couldn't be ignored – giant, immaculately paned windows with luxurious moldings around the exterior and a wrought iron banister on the stairs that had intricate designs woven within each piece of metal. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

While she was surveying the beautiful old mansion, another creak on the stairs startled her into action. "Who's there?" she cried, suddenly feeling very nervous. She turned her head to and fro but was unable to locate anyone, or anything else within the room. "I….I know you're here, whoever you are!" she yelled bravely, gulping slightly and trying to calm her steadily rising heartbeat.

Her intentions clear, Emily moved slowly and carefully towards the ancient staircase, gently lowering her hand to the dusty banister. "I'm c-coming upstairs!" Gathering what little bravery she possessed, she carefully ascended the staircase, making note of the rotten steps along the way. If she had to get out of there quickly, for whatever reason, she didn't want her foot to collapse with the decaying wood.

Each step was carefully calculated and before she realized it, she'd reached the top of the stairs. "Phew…no big deal. Maybe there's nothing up here after all," she mused, looking in every direction and not managing to see anyone else. "Maybe I'm just going insane or something." Just as she was about to explore the interesting little nook to the left of the stairs, another creak averted her attention to the room just ahead of her. "Well, crap." Swallowing her fear, she moved forward quickly, hoping to provide an element of surprise to the uninviting character in the room. "Who ARE you?" she asked impatiently, frowning when she didn't immediately see another person in the room.

There was a gaping hole in the ceiling, probably due to the fact that the mansion hadn't been tended to in ages. The wind had picked up and each of the broken, splintered support beams groaned from the strain. "Well, I guess that explains a lot," Emily reasoned, figuring that the wind had been playing tricks on her all along. Just as she was about to turn and leave, a small voice from the corner of the room stopped her dead in her tracks.

"D-don't leave."

Eyes wide, Emily spun on her heel and stared at the darkened corner of the room. "Who are you? What do you want?" Her palms were sweaty and she was getting more nervous by the second. "Come out now or I'll…I'll scream!" She knew screaming would do her little good – nobody would hear her from here and even if they did, they would never make it up the hill in time to help her.

Without pause, the dark figure in the corner slowly moved forward, the light just barely gracing its features. As it continued to move forward, Emily was able to make out the fact that it was a man – albeit a dirty and rather horror-esque man. His hair was in matted tangled on his head, there were hundreds of miniscule scrapes and lacerations across his pale, sallow face, and, most surprisingly, he was wearing a skin-tight, leather jump suit that was adorned with buckles and belts. Emily's mouth fell agape as she stared at the man who, she noticed, was holding his hands behind his back.

"What…who are you?" she asked again, her eyes flicking down to his concealed hands and back to his face. Whatever he was hiding, she was sure she wouldn't like it.

"I'm….I'm Edward," the man stammered clumsily, his eyes looking pained and sorrowful.

"Edward." Emily spoke the name quietly, letting everything she was seeing really sink in. Although he wasn't the most attractive of sorts, there was something alluring about this Edward guy. Those piercing eyes were staring right through her, or so it seemed, as if he were looking straight through to her soul.

Shaking her head slightly, Emily resurfaced from her thoughts and looked yet again at the man's torso behind which he was concealing his hands. "What do you have back there?" she asked, jerking her head in the direction of his arms. She was over-exciting herself again, readying herself to flee should she need to.

"I….they aren't finished," Edward replied sadly, not bothering to move his arms.

"What isn't finished?" Emily asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Something was obviously troubling him and she was starting to feel at ease.

Without saying anything, Edward finally removed his hands from behind his back – but they weren't hands exactly; what was attached to his wrists were not fingers but elongated, sharp blades. Each of these makeshift fingers glistened in the sunlight, reflecting beams of light all over the room.

Emily opened her mouth in terror with the intent to scream but no sound came. Her vision clouded up and, before she knew what hit her, she collapsed to the floor.


End file.
